yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Red-Eyes B. Dragon
| romaji_name = Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon | trans_name = Red-Eyes Black Dragon | anime_name = Red-Eyes Black Dragon | manganame = Red-Eyes Black Dragon | alt_name = Red-eyes B. Dragon | image = RedEyesBDragon-DPBC-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Dragon | level = 7 | atk = 2400 | def = 2000 | number = 74677422 | lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | fr_lore = Dragon féroce à l'attaque meurtrière. | de_lore = Ein grimmiger Drache, dessen Angriff tödlich ist. | el_lore = Ένας θηριώδης δράκος με μια θανάσιμη επίθεση. | hu_lore = Egy kegyetlen sárkány, akinek támadása halálos. | it_lore = Un feroce drago dotato di un attacco mortale. | pt_lore = Um dragão feroz com um ataque letal. | es_lore = Un dragón feroz con un ataque mortal. | ja_lore = の を つ [[Dragon| ]]。 りの き はその に る てを き くす。 | ko_lore = 공격력은 상급 레벨. 환상의 레어 카드. | zh_lore = 擁有真紅眼的黑龍。其憤怒黑炎將燒盡真紅眼所見之物。 | edslore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | ddslore = A very rare card with high ATK | tsclore = A sinister black dragon with eyes that shine a deep scarlet. It furiously spouts black flames that incinerate all things. | gx1lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 3-A (Rare) Dragons in Flight (Super Rare) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) 'All Normal Monsters' ''Alternate artwork 2 (Common) 'All Normal Monsters' ''Alternate artwork 3 (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) 'All at Random' ''Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 3 (Common) | eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (25th January) | ygo_sets = Pack 6 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | anime_dm = 011, 012, 016, 018, 021, 032, 033, 044, 045, 055, 056, 057, 060, 064, 074, 075, 076, 077, 078, 099, 106, 108, 113, 124, 129, 133, 134, 135, 142, 143, 148, 159, 161, 162, 171, 172, 173, 181, 182, 190, 191, 219 | anime_gx = 029, 030, 049, 075, 089, 131, 159, 164, 173, 174 | anime_cm = 007, 008, 009, 010, 011, 012 | manga_d = 020, 027, 032, 037, 038, 063, 064, 065, 092, 096, 101, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 151, 194, 201, 202, 203, 204 | anime_10 = Present | fusionmaterial1 = B. Skull Dragon | fusionmaterial2 = Meteor B. Dragon | fusionmaterial3 = Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword | archetype1 = Red-Eyes | archrelated1 = Archfiend | archrelated2 = Darkness (archetype) | archrelated3 = Legendary Dragon | archrelated4 = Malefic | archrelated5 = Metal counterpart | archrelated6 = Signature move | archrelated7 = Paladins of Dragons | tscdc = 12 | wc6dp = 4680 | tscnumber = 082 | tscnumber2 = 885 | database_id = 4088 | gx1dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0040 }}